Solace
by RadicalEdward6
Summary: AU. The wolves are reincarnated and living as any human would. Yet they share some dark dreams that may reveal their past lives to them. Do they dare venture into that sealed part of their memories? Will remembering that world change anything in the current one? Rated T for now, subject to go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Wolf's Rain or anything to do with it other than this story.

_**Blood**__. Lots and lots of blood. A crimson cascade, flowing all over a dark depressed world. Desperation, fear, pain, loss and sorrow hung in the air and gluttonously swallowed everything in their path. Yet in all the haze and confusion, amidst all this unknown struggle, there was a shimmer of hope…and a scent. The sweet indefinable scent…perfume? No. …flowers?_

Kiba jumped up out of his sleep into a sitting position. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He shook his head trying to shake the negativity and sadness away that still lingered in his brain and body. He got out of bed, stripped himself of his soaked t-shirt and entered the bathroom adjacent to his bed. He filled a glass with water and gazed into the mirror while he chugged it.

"What the hell was that dream about?" Kiba thought aloud. He looked into his sleep deprived eyes and studied the bags underneath them. This wasn't the first dream like that he had and it probably wouldn't be the last. Sighing loudly he went to his room and plopped back into bed. Within minutes he was sleeping like a pup.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

_EERRRRRTTTTTT ERRRRRTTTTTTT ERRRTTTTTTTTTTTT! _

A rather annoying alarm went off, it seemed to get more desperate to awaken whoever it was meant for each time it rang.

A heavy hand smashed the button to make it stop and the boy it belonged to dragged himself out of bed. With a big brown tuft of messy hair atop his head, he slouchingly moved out of his room and crossed the hall towards a bathroom. He stared downward and cringed a little at the ugly color of the carpet that lined the hallway. It was a hideous mauve-brown combination and he never figured out why anyone would pick that color to carpet a house. Once Hige looked up he stopped mid-step when he saw a slumbering Toboe curled up in the bathtub.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hige roared and woke poor little Toboe up rather abruptly.

"Ahhh! Shhhh! Please Hige, the guys don't know I'm here! I wasn't supposed to spend the night on a school night but I just couldn't stay in that group home any longer…and you know how I get bad dreams, I'd rather be somewhere more comforting if it happens." Toboe explained rather sadly, which made Hige feel bad for yelling.

He knew how hard times were for the younger boy lately, ever since his grandma died there was no one to take care of him so the state sent him to stay in a group home till they could place him in a foster home, of which there always seemed to be a shortage.

"Aww Toboe…alright I won't tell anyone where you were last night. But get the hell out of here so I can take a shower!" Hige tried to keep his voice down but it was too late.A grumpy Tsume and concerned Kiba were already crowding the doorway to the bathroom.

"Oh geeze! Can't anyone ever put a shirt on around here?!" Hige exclaimed upon noticing neither was fully dressed, trying to distract them from the situation.

"Shut your mouth you garbage disposal!" Tsume shot back at Hige. "Toboe we talked about this already…get up and meet me in the kitchen. I'll make breakfast."

Toboe shot out of the tub grinning from ear to ear. He seemed to be the only one who could open up Tsume's softer side. No one was quite sure why, maybe even Tsume didn't know himself. But Toboe took pride in this obvious fact.

The two headed off downstairs to the kitchen while Kiba stayed behind.

"Uh…hey Hige?" the blue eyed boy was hesitant to open up the discussion he was about to, yet he felt like he had no choice over it.

"Yeah?" Hige responded.

"Do you ever have weird dreams?" he wondered if he should explain himself better but before he had the chance Hige piped in.

"Kiba, are you having gay dreams? Whoa! Dude I didn't know, I mean we all wondered cause you hardly ever dated any girls, even though practically every girl in our high school threw themselves at you and you are such a pretty boy…but I mean I didn't really think that and -"

"No Hige!" Kiba cut him off before the idiot could say another word. "I mean dreams that feel like they were maybe memories or something. Really dark and depressing memories…but in a world you don't recognize."

Hige got real quiet and thoughtful for a minute. "Now that you mention it I use to have night terrors when I was a kid. My parents told me I'd start thrashing around and screaming like I was being killed. Nothing they did would wake me up or comfort me. Also there was always a few different words I'd yell out…and I'd call out all your guys' names too. My parents thought maybe I had separation anxiety from my friends. Ha-ha pretty weird if that was the cause. I can't recall any of the dreams at all though." Hige ended this with a chuckle and a smile but Kiba could tell he was troubled now.

"Thanks for telling me that, I'm sorry if I brought up anything you didn't want to think about." Kiba said and started to descend the stairs.

"It's no problem man! Just do me a favor, don't talk about dreams around Toboe. He's been having some issues with them lately and I promised I wouldn't tell you or Tsume but I figured I should warn you." Hige responded and then shut the bathroom door to finally take his shower.

Kiba stood were he was for a minute and tried to think about something other than his dreams. _But it can't be a coincidence that the three of us all have some sort of nightmares…could it?_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Author's Note: I think I'll end it here since this is the first chapter! Please review politely and tell me what you think! The setup and more characters will be introduced in the next couple of chapters and then all the good stuff will happen! So if you're patient with me I promise you'll be presented with a cute and slightly unique story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Wolf's Rain or anything to do with it other than this story.

Author's Note: Thank you to my lovely reviewers J It always feels nice to get those! So a quick shout out and thank you goes to,Johnny'sgirl101

Here2Eternity

Its Obvious u guys

Melee Master1

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers! Now on with the story!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

In the surprisingly nice kitchen Tsume fumbled around in the agar wood cabinets for pans and ingredients to make breakfast. Toboe was sitting at the matching agar wood table but decided to plop himself down at the island so he could watch Tsume adored Tsume, not in any way that was wrong, but he felt protected by him. He looked up to him as a role model of sorts and he knew that Tsume and himself had a special bond, the kind Tsume didn't share with anyone else. He had been friends with Kiba and Hige longer but once Toboe came around he actually opened up and trusted people more.

"What are you staring at kid?" Tsume grunted once he noticed a wide eyed Toboe inspecting every move he made while cooking.

Toboe immediately blushed and looked down to stare at the marble counter top that adorned the island.

"I-I-I was just watching you make breakfast, it was interesting to watch is all…" Toboe stammered out. Tsume resumed his preparations and pretended to not notice Toboe's stares anymore.

"You know Toboe, I was in the foster care system too. And I know damn well that even on weekends we couldn't spend the night anywhere if you live in a group home. So why is it every weekend I just let you get away with staying here? And as for last night, that was totally stupid!" Tsume said, raising his voice a little. Toboe stayed quiet and resumed his previous inspection of the marble counter.

"The more you run away and break the rules, the harder it's going to be to get placed in a good home and be taken care of properly. If they'd approve a bunch of young guys living alone for a foster license you know I'd get one, then at least if you lived with us I could keep an eye on you and make you go to school everyday." Tsume continued.

Toboe looked up with awe and shock in his big amber eyes. He started to tear up a bit because he didn't know how much Tsume actually cared about him. He hid his damp eyes and just shined his goofy innocent slightly regretted admitting that to the kid. He didn't want him to take it to mean he could follow him around anymore than he already did or constantly get to go everywhere and do everything with Tsume. He just sighed and continued to cook everyone's breakfast.

Kiba entered the kitchen to see Toboe grinning like a kid on Christmas and Tsume trying to ignore him. He laughed to himself a little as he headed to the fridge to grab some orange juice.

"So what's up guys? Are we taking Toboe to school his morning or by his group home?" Kiba inquired, mostly to break the weird silence that was building in that kitchen. He wouldn't personally have time to do either one of those things because his first class of the day started in an hour. He and Hige usually walked the couple blocks to their community college together in the morning and Tsume would drive his motorcycle there later in the afternoon when his first class started. He wasn't a huge morning person.

"I'll take him to school, he can deal with the consequences at his group home later. He should focus on his education first." Tsume responded rather father-like. It wasn't just father-like but also very out of character for Tsume and it made Kiba chuckle a little. If Kiba showed more emotions he would've been cracking up with laughter.

Hige shortly joined them for breakfast, which he gobbled down like it was his last meal and then everyone parted ways for the day.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Tsume pulled up with a screeching halt in the front of Toboe's school. All the high school kids stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to gawk. The young teen hesitantly got off the back of the bike and removed his helmet. Most of the stares that befell them soon vanished with the exception of a group of rather mean looking jocks.

"What are you standing around for kid?! Get your ass inside and go to class! …but I guess you can give me a call later tonight if your group home lets you, ok?" Tsume started out trying to sound tough but of course he always turned to butter when it came to Toboe. Well as buttery as he can possibly be.

"Uh well Tsume, the reason I kind of don't like going to school so much is those guys over there…" Toboe explained with his head down, letting his auburn hair fall in front of his eyes.

Tsume glanced over to the group of jocks that hadn't let their glares fall away from the two of them this whole time. They arose from the table they had been sitting at, the leader of their group started walking forward with a leer on his face. Toboe's eyes widened with fear, he looked to Tsume in a panic.

"Can we get out of here? Please?" Toboe pleaded with Tsume but it was too late. The group of steroid sized jocks had approached them.

"Well if it isn't the little faggot! We thought we scared you out of coming back to school for good!" The group of bullies started laughing after their leader had spoken this. It was cheesy but for some reason they feared him. He was their alpha, and all his subordinates did whatever he wanted. After all, even humans follow a hierarchy.

Toboe was silent. A few other kids had turned to stare once more at the new scene that was unfolding.

"Hey Ryan, who's this guy?" One of the group spoke to the leader, while sheepishly staring at Tsume. He was to much of a pussy to call him out himself.

Ryan turned to glance at Tsume who had gotten off his motorcycle and removed his helmet. Ryan's eyes widened for a quick second before he caught himself. Tsume was intimidating to look at, to say the least. He was tall and muscular and with his scar and over all look that just screamed bad boy, he often scared anyone who wanted to fight away before the first punch was thrown. He walked right in front of Ryan and looked down in his eyes, anger and flames building in his own.

Tsume opened his mouth and very calmly, but with venom dripping from every word, asked, "What the hell did you just call him?"

You could smell the terror seeping out of Ryan's pores although he wore a good poker face. His devoted followers started to back up, ready to flee and abandon their "beloved" leader the second they felt threatened. Unbeknownst to him, Ryan tried his best attempt at a smug little smirk.

Faking a light chuckled Ryan responded. "I called him a FAGGOT. And who are you, his boyfriend? So you're both faggots them?" Ryan let out a real laugh now, thinking he was so hilarious. Much to his dismay, Ryan's pack of jocks did not laugh at his statement with him. He turned to them a little angry only to see them backing up a few more feet. Blank stares of fear focused on the larger, older man in front of him. Ryan's heart dropped into his stomach as he realized he was alone. No one was going to back him up this time. That's when Tsume's fist collided with his jaw.

By now a large crowd had gathered, cheering on the fight. The popular kids and all the others that were the highest up on the high school food chain watched with their mouths gaping open as the king of their school got his ass handed to him by a mysterious leather clad man. Toboe just stood there and watched in amazement.

Tsume pummeled his face and stomach a few more times and as Ryan fell to the ground he kicked him in the face for good measure. It was a K.O. Everyone but the popular kids cheered. Tsume sat back on his bike and placed his helmet on his head.

"Toboe are you going to be alright at school today?" Just as Tsume asked that, a young girl emerged through the crowd and gave Toboe a big hug.

"Hi Leara!" Toboe seemed to brighten up a little once she was around. "Tsume this is my friend Leara! Leara this is Tsume!"

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Tsume! I've heard so much about you." Leara said and smiled sweetly, then added, "Toboe we better get to class before you get in trouble."

"Yeah go on ahead I just want to talk to Tsume for a second." Toboe responded. Leara nodded and said goodbye to Tsume then started to head to class. The crowd that had gathered for the fight was already dispersing and the jocks carried away their fallen leader to the nurses' office.

"I just wanted to thank you Tsume. That was really nice of you to stand up for me. And it was really great watching Ryan get beat up! He's so mean to me. Pretty much everyone here is…Leara's my only friend. Everyone thinks I'm gay just cause they way I dress and do my hair so they stuff me into lockers or throw things at me. They taunt me all the time and send me mean notes. Even the geeks and other outcast don't really give me the time of day. But now the jocks will probably leave me alone for a while thanks to you!" Toboe gushed at the end of his confession. None of these cruel things that happened to him mattered because his hero just showed him how much he cared.

"Now runt, don't go thinking I saved you and get all mushy with me. He insulted me too, and no one insults me. I just gave him what he deserved. It wasn't for you, ok?" Tsume tried to brush this all off but Toboe wasn't buying it.

"Whatever you say Tsume!" Toboe's big innocent smile stretched from ear to ear and he very quickly and boldly gave Tsume a small hug before running away to class as fast as he could. Tsume just rolled his eyes and took off, heading back home to sleep before his afternoon classes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

All morning at college Kiba felt off. Although his dream was now forgotten, he tried to recall it but it was a cloudy vision he couldn't quite grasp, it would just slip away like mist. He tried to concentrate on his class but ended up doodling a mountain surrounded by flowers. He counted down the seconds till he had a break for lunch and when the time came he was out the door faster than a jack rabbit. Hige and his girlfriend had a break between classes at the same time as he did so they'd meet up at a park down the street, if the weather permitted, and picnicked in the lush green grass under a big oak tree.

"Hey guys." Kiba greeted casually as he walked up to his companions.

The couple sat on a large, plush, checkered blanket with a nice spread of food already set up for everyone. Hige smiled and waved, his other armed was draped over the shoulders of a rather stunning young woman. Her olive toned, tan skin glistened in the sun. Her black hair was kept short but still flattered her delicate face. She had piercing blue eyes that rivaled Kiba's. That must be were her name came from.

"Hi Kiba, how was class today?" Blue asked while popping a grape in her mouth.

"Eh." Kiba said as he plopped down on the blanket and stretched out his legs. "It sucked. I couldn't concentrate on anything. These stupid dreams I keep having are really getting in the way of everything."

"Dreams?" Blue was confused.

"Yeah he keeps having sexy dreams about me! I told him I'm off limits but the heart wants what the heart wants!" Hige joked around, coming off a little full of himself.

"HA!" Blue couldn't keep from laughing. "I'm sure if he was having dreams about a guy they'd be about Tsume."

"Hey! I am one good looking guy, I'm pretty sure Kiba would have a crush on me before anyone else. Plus we're totally closer than either of us are with Tsume or Toboe!" Hige shot back.

"Ok now you're sounding like the gay one. Is there something you want to tell me? I should probably know since I am your girlfriend." Blue was cracking up while Hige just got himself in a huff.

"Hige will you stop it with the gay dreams stuff! That's not what my dreams have been about." Kiba was fed up with their banter. "They're just really dark and depressing nightmares. I wake up drenched in sweat and my breathing is labored. I can only remember them for a short time before they just vanish from my memory. The emotions remain but none of the images. But there is a very small part of the dream that's…somewhat hopeful. It's something pleasant, almost heavenly and I can almost feel it but it's like I have to stretch and struggle and it still remains just out of reach." Kiba explained to Blue. She sat there solemnly listening to him.

"I totally understand. I use to get really awful dreams when I was younger. I thought it was because of all the trauma of being in foster care when I was so young before I was adopted, and then losing part of my adoptive family. But even after intensive therapy I still got them. Of course I said they stopped so Pops wouldn't worry anymore. But I still get them every now and then." Blue confessed to the boys.

"Wait, you were adopted too?" Kiba started to sit up now, his brain was a swirl of questions.

"Too? Oh yeah I know Hige was adopted as an infant." Blue didn't understand Kiba's question.

"Didn't Hige ever tell you? I was adopted also. And Tsume was in foster care his whole life. Now Toboe is too. But that was one of the things that really connected Hige, Tsume and I when we were kids. Plus we've all had some sort of trouble with our dreams, doesn't that seem weird to you guys? Like something's going on. There's a reason we're all together now. I want to know what it is." Kiba was getting excited, there was numerous emotions running through his eyes. It took Hige back a little.

"Whoa calm down dude. Lots of kids in foster care or who have been adopted feel connected cause they relate to each other. And I'm pretty sure everyone who ever lived has had trouble with nightmares." Hige tried to rationalize Kiba's ranting but he wasn't quite convinced himself.

There was a feeling deep down in all three of them at that moment that they couldn't describe. It was eerie but comforting, it was familiar. They all grew quiet and Blue tried to shake the weird vibes out of the air.

"So what else was it that made you guys friends?" Blue questioned light heartily.

"Well when we were kids we were obsessed with wolves. They were our favorite animal and every Halloween we'd be wolves, or were-wolves. The other kids thought we were weird. But then Tsume would beat them up. Ha-ha. I guess it was just kind of like an instant bond with us all, it was the same type of feeling I had when I met you." Hige added a little fluff to the end of his explanation along with a cheesy grin at which Blue couldn't help but smile back. They shared a quick little peck after the smiling was done.

"Hmm, I think it's just sheer coincidence but wolves were always my favorite animal too. But it may have been the reason Hige asked me out! Hey maybe that's what it is Kiba, we're just a group of people who have so much in common that it's spooky!" Blue helpfully gave her new found reason for the weird feelings and energy that had befallen them.

Kiba shrugged with a polite smile. He didn't say so but nothing was going to convince him that there wasn't a bigger connection, or reason, for their group being together at play.

"Oh you know what! You all should meet my friend since you love wolves so much. She really likes them too and has this great petition you really need to sign, it's to help save the wolves in Wyoming. It's pretty urgent. The federal government removed the Endangered Species Act protections for Wyoming wolves. So now **Wyoming wolves outside of Yellowstone National Park will be subject to an onslaught that may include aerial gunning from helicopters, gassing pups in their dens, and other cruel means of killing. The restoration of the wolf in the lower 48 is one of the greatest success stories of the Endangered Species Act. By approving a wolf management plan that is driven more by politics than science and withdrawing federal protection for these animals, the administration has turned the clock back on decades of conservation progress. Unless we can restore protections through litigation, we could witness the loss of more than 60 percent of Wyoming's wolves — including pups — outside of Yellowstone National Park. And any Yellowstone wolf that wanders outside the park's invisible borders could be shot on sight..** It's awful! Especially since wolves in Montana and Idaho are already being slaughtered." Blue hurriedly explained like if she didn't tell them now then all the wolves would be lost.

Hige and Kiba were rather shocked. They knew there was always the gun toting conservatives who seemed to want to get rid of wildlife all together but they had never been into activism so the actual facts of the matter were horrifying.

"Oh wow that is awful. I'll gladly sign any petition to stop that." Kiba said very concerned, then he asked "What's your friends name?"

Blue smiled lightly and said, "Her name is Cheza."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

A/N: So this ** I put at the beginning and end of text I took from an actual email from Defenders of Wildlife. That is credited to them. This issue is very real and is happening within the next month. Wildlife and conservation groups have been fighting for the protections of wolves all over the country for a very long time but politics seem to get in the way of what is important. Reintroducing wolves have been successful but not successful enough to warrant any killings. If we all truly care for wolves then I urge everyone who reads this to donate to groups, or sign any petitions you can. I'll post some "links" below. Do it for Kiba and the gang! 3

biologicaldiversity dot org (this is the website for the group Center for Biological Diversity. You can take action on different issues and sign those petitions, but unfortunately making donations to their legal fund for the wolves is the only thing going right now for that since the petition to stop the feds before they removed protections has already passed.)

defenders dot org (this is for Defenders of Wildlife. You can do the same thing here, make a donation to their legal fund or sign petitions.)


End file.
